Portable terminals often have a phone book function for storing one or more telephone numbers. Generally, the phone book stores a name associated with a telephone number with one or more telephone numbers. Multiple telephone numbers may be registered for each name. The multiple telephone numbers may include, for example, a cellular phone number, a telephone number of home, a telephone number of company, and a fax number associated with a name. Recently the information included in the phone book may also include an e-mail address. In addition, the portable terminal may include a storage area for storing the phone book information, and may be configured to display an interface screen for registering multiple telephone numbers for a name using the interface screen.
In some cases, however, storing a telephone number which does not store in the phone book, the terminal is implemented two cases. For example, the terminal calls for storing a telephone number in the memory or storing by the method for adding the telephone number to an existing name.
For example, the user interface of a phone book function often includes a menu request input of a name when storing an entry for the first time. When a user inputs a new name, the terminal stores the new name in a phone book memory area of the terminal. However, if the user does not know or remember the name associated with the telephone number, it may be stored under a different name, a condition that may cause problems with the organization of the phone book.
Also, when a user inputs a corresponding name after selecting a menu saving to an existing name which a user is thinking to exist in the phone book, the user can save the corresponding telephone number by selecting the existing name in case of being the existing name. When the existing name does not exist in the phone book list, it occurs an inconvenient problem to have to be inputted a name again after a controller of the terminal stores to an original new name again or returns to a selecting menu according to storing to the existing name by recognizing a phone book saving failure.